


bump in the road

by garbagemanmilo



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Teasing, Trans Male Character, are we surprised? not at all, heat being mistaken for an illness, not as explicit as my other fics but, trans Jungle Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: When Luchasaurus dragged his tag-team partners out to shoot a promo, he didn’t expect for one of them to go MIA. And he certainly didn’t account for his friend to be a lot... needier than usual.
Relationships: jungle boy/luchasaurus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	bump in the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leedeeloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/gifts).



Luchasaurus likes keeping tabs on his boys at all times; Marko loves wandering off at the drop of a hat, and Jungle Boy has the added ability of being able to climb up into the boughs of trees, out of the dinosaur’s reach. 

So when the three were in the forest to film a promo, Luchasaurus’ heart dropped when he counted Marko… and couldn’t find Jungle Boy. Normally, Luchasaurus only had to look up, and there he’d be, curled around a tree branch with a cheeky little grin on his face.

But when the dinosaur tilts his head back, he only sees green foliage and not a hint of his partner’s blonde hair. Luchasaurus looks down at Marko, who’s still standing at his side, and asks, “have you seen Jungle Boy?” Marko looks up at the dinosaur, frowning like Luchasarus has just asked him what the square root of seventy-three is. “No...?” he says, and Luchasaurus holds back a roar of frustration.

_ I’m gonna retire early _ , Luchasaurus thinks as he stomps down overgrown vegetation and shoves thick branches out of his way. The dinosaur perks up when he hears shuffling, soft thuds. His eyes widen when there’s a quiet whimpering, one that he knows on instinct is Jungle Boy. With a renewed energy, Luchasaurus pushes through the forest, listening carefully as the whimpering gets louder and louder.

The dinosaur finally breaks through the last bush, looks down, and Jungle Boy is curled up at his feet, face scrunched in what Luchasaurus assumes to be pain. Fearing the worst- that his partner may have fallen out of a tree, hit the ground wrong- the larger man scoops up Jungle Boy, tries to soothe the cry he lets out with a low, purring rumble. “What happened, kid?” he asks, keeps his voice gentle as he adjusts to allow the smaller human to cling to him. 

He doesn’t expect an answer- Jungle Boy doesn't speak- but the dinosaur tips his tag team partner’s face up so he can assess. Luchasaurus is surprised when he sees how  _ red _ Jungle Boy’s face is. Touching it gently, the dinosaur clicks his tongue at the warmth radiating from his friend. “You have a fever,” Luchasaurus murmurs, and Jungle Boy shoves his face against the larger man’s chest. 

It’s not unusual for Jungle Boy to be shy. He was raised in the jungle, after all. However, it still makes Luchasaurus nervous. He walks back through the clearing with the boy’s face burning a hole into his chest. 

Back in front of Marko and the camera crew, Jungle Boy seems to become even more on edge, if that was possible. Luchasaurus just adjusts the younger man in his arms, placing a large hand on the back of Jungle Boy’s head. “What’s up with Jungle Boy?” Marko asks, brow furrowed with concern for his friend. The dinosaur waves him off, still cradling Jungle Boy close to his body. “He has a fever. We should wrap this up,” Luchasaurus tells the camera crew.

Once the three men are walking back to their cave, Jungle Boy gropes around blindly, first digging his nails- Luchasaurus  _ really _ needs to trim them again- into the dinosaur’s shoulders, then scraping them along his collarbone. The clawing doesn’t do much to Luchasaurus’ thick skin, but it does increase his worry tenfold. “Hey,  _ hey _ , we’re going home right now, okay?” The words don’t seem to placate the human. Instead, he whines louder, wraps his legs firmly around the dinosaur’s middle, and-

_ Oh _ .

Luchasaurus almost trips over an exposed root as the realization floods his brain. Marko, blissfully unaware, runs ahead, leaping over each obstacle. It gives the dinosaur enough time to duck behind a large line of trees, the hint of privacy. Jungle Boy makes that noise again, shifts his hips against Luchasaurus’ belly, tries to relieve the ache there. The motion makes the dinosaur’s head swim, and he slowly sits back against the tree, guiding Jungle Boy to relax into his lap.

“You  _ poor _ thing,” he mutters, strokes his thumb over Jungle Boy’s hot cheekbone, and Luchasarus tamps down his own arousal when the human leans into the touch, eyes half-lidded and glossy. The dinosaur places his opposite hand on Jungle Boy’s twitching thigh, slides it up until his knuckles brush against the wet crotch of his partner’s underwear.

Jungle Boy outright  _ moans _ , rolls his hips down against Luchasaurus’ hand, mouth open and panting softly. It’s one of the most beautiful things Luchasaurus has ever seen- the small human grinding down on his hand without a care in the world. It makes this knot tighten in the dinosaur’s stomach, makes his cock twitch, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. Jungle Boy needs  _ him _ , needs to be touched.

Luchasaurus slips a finger into the soaked fabric of Jungle Boy’s underwear, pulls the crotch to one side, and damn near growls at the sight of the smaller man’s dripping cunt. “Have you been like this all day?” he asks, and Jungle Boy squirms, arches his back, then bites his lip. It’s cute, watching him get all flushed and embarrassed, and it’s even cuter watching his pussy twitch when Luchasaurus’ claw brushes his clit. 

“Mm- _ hn _ ,” Jungle Boy gasps, stomach tensing when Luchasaurus presses his thumb against his clit, just barely moving it. He whimpers, all high and broken in his throat, bucks his hips up to create more friction. The younger man wriggles in the bigger man’s lap, throws Luchasaurus a pleading look, and it makes the dinosaur laugh. “Use your words,” he coos, and yeah, it’s a little mean, but what’s the point of having a sweet kid like this in your lap if you can’t tease him?

But Jungle Boy, ever the people-pleaser, stills his twitching hips, and, on a little whine, says, “ _ more _ .”

Two hours later, Luchasaurus returns to their cave with a sleepy and incredibly satisfied Jungle Boy in his arms, with Marko being none the wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know how much you like my jb heat fics so i’m dedicating this one to you because you’ve never read it!! enjoy


End file.
